dreamcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure
Sonic Adventure is a downloadable version of the original game released for PlayStation 3's PlayStation Network and Xbox 360's Xbox Live Arcade on 2010 worldwide. This port was officially announced by Sega on 10 June 2010 that it would be released on the aforementioned platforms. It was then released for Steam on 2011 under the name Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, containing most of the changes found in that game and later received backwards compatibility for the Xbox One on 28 September 2017. Plot A few millennia ago, the Chaos and Master Emeralds were kept at an altar near the territory of a clan of echidnas (the Knuckles Clan). A peaceful echidna named Tikal, daughter of Chief Pachacamac, befriended the Chao that lived at the altar and their protector, the water god Chaos. When Pachacamac sought to expand his clan's territory, he wanted to steal the Chaos Emeralds and use their power to defeat his rivals. Although Tikal and the Chao stood against him, he ordered his soldiers to charge anyway, resulting in many Chao being injured. This enraged Chaos, who transformed into a terrifying, giant monster and destroyed all of the echidnas, except for Tikal. Tikal sealed herself away in the Master Emerald with Chaos, and the magic caused the area surrounding the shrine to become Angel Island, also known as the continent in the sky. In the present day, Dr. Eggman learns of the legend surrounding Chaos. Because he believed it to be true, he seeks out the Master Emerald and shatters it, freeing Chaos in the process. Eggman's goal is to control Chaos, and use its destructive powers to collect the Chaos Emeralds and conquer the city and turn it into "Robotnikland"." To help him, he has created the E-100 Series robots. When Sonic the Hedgehog learns of Eggman's plans, he and his friends spring in to action to stop Eggman and they start another journey for the Chaos Emeralds. Gameplay The game is divided up into two stages: Action Stages, and Adventure Fields. The division of Action Stages and Adventure Fields was a serious departure from all previous Sonic games. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_Adventure_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_Adventure_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_Adventure_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_Adventure_Amy.png|Amy Rose Sonic_Adventure_Big.png|Big the Cat Sonic_Adventure_E102_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Sonic_Adventure_Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *E-102 Gamma *Tikal the Echidna 'Bosses' *ZERO *Chaos *Perfect Chaos *Dr. Eggman Action Stages *Emerald Coast *Windy Valley *Casinopolis *Icecap *Sky Chase Act 1 *Twinkle Park *Speed Highway *Red Mountain *Sky Chase Act 2 *Sky Deck *Lost World *Hot Shelter *Final Egg *Sand Hill Videos 'Story' Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) Sonic's Story Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) Tails' Story Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) Knuckles' Story Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) Amy Rose's Story Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) Big The Cat's Story Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) E-102 Gamma's Story Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) Super Sonic's Story 'Voice Clips' Sonic Voice clips ~ Ryan Drummond (Sonic Adventure) Tails Voice clips ~ Corey Bringas (Sonic Adventure) Knuckles Voice clips ~ Michael McGaharn (Sonic Adventure) Amy Voice clips ~ Jennifer Douillard (Sonic Adventure) BIG Voice clips ~ Jon St. John (Sonic Adventure) E-102 Gamma Voice clips ~ Steve Broadie (Sonic Adventure) Tikal Voice clips ~ Elara Distler (Sonic Adventure) Eggman Voice clips ~ Deem Bristow (R.I.P) (Sonic Adventure) 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Big The Cat Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - E-102 Gamma Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Tikal The Echidna Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Corey Bringas' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Michael McGaharn' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat *'Elara Distler' as Tikal the Echidna *'Steve Broadie' as E-102 Gamma and Pachacamac *'Deem Bristow' as Dr. Eggman Category:Dreamcast games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Adventure Games Category:Dreamcast Exclusives